Someone New
by evilredhead
Summary: Erik and Christine find a girl on their doorstep, but how did she get there? Sucky summary, please R&R!
1. Erik and Christine

_**Before we start the actual story, I wanted to put what Chritine and Erik are doing at the present moment so that you'll know when they come into the plot. The next chapter is on the way! **_

**_Evilredhead1212_**

**_

* * *

_**

He woke up, once again surrounded by darkness. However, this time it wasn't a bad thing. He felt her back up against his chest, her breathing gentle and constant. He tried not to wake her as he put an arm around her, which landed on her round stomach. A silent smile crossed his face as he felt his child, _his_ child, move around. Never had such a simple touch been so blissful. As Christine began to move slightly, Erik began to hum her one of her favorite songs.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation…_

She turned her head and looked in his eyes. Then she smiled and laid a kiss on his lips.

_A few days later…_

_So small_ he thought. She was beautiful. She had Christine's eyes. And much to his delight, no deformation. She was perfect in his eyes. He felt a hand lightly fall on his shoulder. "She's so beautiful," Christine said. She couldn't help but notice the softness and love in her husband's eyes as he looked upon their angel. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "What shall we name her?" he asked, thinking of the names he liked. "I've always liked Elizabeth. We could call her Liz," he suggested. "I like that. Elizabeth it shall be!" she said happily. She couldn't believe the love she felt for him, and now for her daughter. They stayed there for a while and admired their new joy.


	2. Three Years Later

**_Here's where the story's main character comes into play. I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Evilredhead1212

* * *

_**

She hated the smell. The same smell she'd smelled for the past few years. She sat up in the bed and looked down at the stranger beside her. She didn't even know this one's name. She hated her father for making her do this. When her mother had been alive she would protect her from his abusive blows. Now, instead of physical abuse, he used sexual abuse. There was a new one almost every night. "We need the money," was his excuse. But she knew that he had a secret stash of money and that someday, hopefully soon, he would leave her and go somewhere far away. _But tonight is it_, she decided. _I'm not putting up with it anymore_. She got up and nervously walked into the room beside hers. 

"Your time's not up yet. Get back in there!" he said, blowing his cigarette smoke in her face, only making her more angry. "I'm not going back in there, and I'm NEVER doing this again!" she said, as she spat in his face. With speed that surprised her he smacked her across the face. She could taste blood in her mouth, but she wasn't going to give up so easily. She simply turned and looked right at him, her eyes telling him that she wasn't going to go down without a fight. _Very well, bitch. We'll see how long you last this time_. He grabbed her arms and threw her on the floor. She tried to hold his hands to prevent him from hitting her, but he was much too strong. Several blows came to her head and chest. Her vision began to blur, but she wasn't going to let him get her so easily.

She stayed on the floor, and let him think that she was out cold. As he turned to walk away, she got up silently and hit him over the head with one of his empty liquor bottles. He hit the floor with a loud thud, but she wasn't done. He squirmed slightly on the floor as she turned him over, making sure that he could see her. _Thank God he's drunk tonight, otherwise he wouldn't still be on the ground_. She began beating him with every ounce she had. "How do you like it!" she screamed at a volume that surprised even her. With one fatal blow to the head, she heard a cracking noise that made her want to vomit; yet it also made her want to rejoice. He was dead.

* * *

Erik watched from far off as his daughter pecked away at his piano. He would sometimes catch himself thinking about the way things were at the Opera House, still not believing that all this had come true. A huge house that was secluded from the city, the perfect wife, and now he had a child. Christine came up from behind and laid her head on his shoulder. "She acts more like you everyday," she said with a smile on her face. "And she looks more like you everyday," he said as he placed a light kiss on her lips. 


	3. Findings

The man slowly walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, wearing practically nothing, where he saw his friend lying dead on the floor, his daughter standing over him. _What the…? _Rage began to swell within him.

As she looked down on the carcass of her hated father, she sense she was not alone, but it was too late. An explosive blow came to her head, knocking her unconscious instantly.

* * *

She woke up surrounded by… warmth. She opened her eyes and felt the pain of her injuries surge through her body mercilessly. The room she was in was big. It didn't seem to have anything personal in it that might give her a hint as to where she was or whom she was with. She wasn't comfortable not knowing where she was, but the pain that began flooding her head made her eyes shut and go back to sleep. As she did, she saw the door open, yielding a tall man dressed in black with a peculiar white mask on his face.

* * *

_Earlier that night…_

"I like playing the piano, papa. I want to play like you someday!" the child said enthusiastically, jumping into her father's strong arms. "I know you do, and someday, you will be the greatest piano player in the world! People will come for miles to see you play!" he said, stroking her long brown curls. She yawned and put her head against Erik's chest. Before long, she was asleep. He laid her down in her bed and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my angel."

Erik slowly walked into their room, making sure that Christine didn't seem him. She gave a squeal as he picked her up from behind and jumped into the bed. "You scared me!" she said, kissing him on the lips. They sat there and looked deeply into each other's eyes passionately before falling into a series of kisses…

Erik awoke with a jump. Someone was knocking against the door furiously. _But no one knows how to get here_. He slowly got up, trying not to wake Christine, and made his way to the door. As he opened the door, he was surprised by what he saw. No one. That is, until he looked at the ground, where a girl was convulsing violently while foaming at the mouth. _Good God…_ He immediately tried to hold her and stop her from moving, but it didn't work. He strenuously picked her stiff frame up and put her on the couch in the living room. She continued to shake for a few more moments when all of a sudden, all the movement stopped. _Is she dead?_ He opened her eyes and lightly smacked her cheek, trying to wake her up. Nothing. She was still as stiff as board when he started cleaning her off. In an instant she went limp as a noodle. Even thought he had never seen one before, Erik was almost certain about the events that had just taken place. She had had a seizure. He picked her limp head up and examined the back of it. There was a large lump where her head had been hitting the door. Then he noticed all the other injuries that infected her body. Several black bruises on her face and many more on her abdomen. No doubt, she had several broken ribs and perhaps a sprained wrist.

At that moment Christine came into the room. "What in the world?" she said with a confused look on her face. "I'll explain later honey, but right now I need you to go into the spare bedroom and get the medical supplies."


	4. Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Jessica seems like a nice girl. We tried asking her about how she got here, but she didn't want to answer the question. She's a bit shy, but I have no doubt that she will come out after a short while. Liz sure likes her though, which is odd. It took her a long time to warm up to Nadir, but it's as if she senses something in Jessica that she likes. Strange, but nonetheless good! That reminds me; Nadir. Every time he came into the room, Jessica's eyes would lock on him. It seems there is something she sees in him, which is understandable. He's such a polite and nice guy, and he's like a part of the family. Erik says that it'll take at least three weeks for her to begin to move around normally again. She was so badly beaten I was surprised that she survived! Someone up there must like her. I would give anything to know how about her past and how she got here, but she will not speak of it. I suppose someday she will talk. It appears that Erik is calling for me, so this is where I leave you, dear diary!

* * *

_

A month later… 

_God, not again! Why am I doing this? Something's not right._ She stood over the tub after puking for the third morning in a row. What was wrong? She had no idea. She decided not to tell Christine or Erik, unless it happened the next morning. _Then I will tell them._ Much to her disappointment, however, Erik already knew.

As he walked past her bedroom, her heard Jessica puking for the third time. He decided to ask her about it. "Jessica," he said, catching her off guard. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, but his presence still made her a little uneasy and she didn't really know why. "What's wrong?" _And don't tell me that nothing's wrong, because I know there is._

_How did he know?_ She thought, her heart beating faster. "Umm, what are you talking about? Nothing's wrong," she said in a shaky voice that was all but convincing.

_She must think I'm an idiot! I've done enough sneaking around to know all the things that go on around here, even when she's not looking_. "Don't lie to me, Jessica," he said in a rather commanding voice. She looked down at her feet. _I think I know…_ "Can I go see a doctor?" she asked, surprising Erik at the seemingly randomness of the question. At first he protested, but after a little pleading, he allowed her to go with Christine into Paris to see a doctor.

* * *

An hour later… 

He walked up the stairs towards Jessica's room. As gave it a passing glance, then did a double take. _When did Christine and Jessica get home? I didn't even hear them come in!_ He slowly made his way in the room. They both looked up at him in surprise. Christine's eyes locked into his, but Jessica's face fell as she cried into her hands. Christine's comforting arms found their way around her and Jessica fell into Christine's arms, sobs raking her fragile body. Christine looked back at her husband. "We need to talk."


	5. Confessions

After a few minutes, Jessica composed herself. She then proceeded to tell Erik and Christine about how she had gotten there. She told them about allthe men and the night she had fought back against her father. She saw the expressions on their faces as she told her story. However, she didn't know exactly how she had ended up on their doorstep. It was all a blur. All she knew was that someone had hit her on the head and then she had woken up in the bedroom. By the end of her story, she was sobbing again.

Erik was glad to know the story, but something didn't make sense. "Wait, why did you go to the doctor?" She let out a slight cry and buried her head in Christine's arms again. Christine looked down at her then looked up and said, "She's pregnant."

* * *

_Why did I do it?_ The man cursed himself for the millionth time. He couldn't forgive himself for it. He had acted in rage and now the memory was haunting him. Where did she end up anyway? He had never seen the house before. He tried to get the idea out of his mind, but he couldn't get her out of his mind, not since that night. _She had been a goddess in the bed…_ If only he knew the consequences that that night had cost her. She would be the one to bear his child. 


End file.
